scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Jacques
| actor= Jim Cummings }}Jacques (pronounced Jack in accented French) was the ferry driver to and from Moonscar Island. He brought visitors to the island so he, Lena Dupree and Simone Lenoir could drain their life in order to maintain their immortality, which included werecat transformations. He had the distinction of being the only male werecat. Physical appearance Jacques was a chubby, middle-aged Cajun male with a pale skin tone, and grayish-white hair and blue pupils. He presented a kindly expression. As a werecat, he was tall, very muscular, and grew brown fur all over his body. He retained his moustache which was the same color as his fur. Personality He was kind to the gang upon meeting them and chatted with them on the ferry ride. He used several Cajun/French expressions in conversation. According to Simone, Jacques had desired immortality and willingly served Simone by ferrying potential victims to the island, showing he didn't care about the lives he destroyed to preserve his immortality. He also showed a sadistic streak when he threatened Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo snarling, "Whatsa matter- cat got your tongue?" and immediately began chasing them, after Shaggy and Scooby came to him for shelter from the zombies. Powers and abilities In human form, Jacques possessed no outward physical or magical abilities outside of a normal human. In cat form, however, Jacques obtained a much more defined and bulky physique. He was "granted" cat creature abilities and identical powers to Lena and Simone. Unlike Lena and Simone, he did not use voodoo dolls, as he could run very fast and was very strong, lifting Scooby and Shaggy at the same time, for example. Also unlike Simone and Lena, Jacques did not have a "partially transformed" cat form - he went from human to full transformation. History Early life It was unknown when or precisely how, but at some point in his life, Jacques would meet and be "granted" immortality by Simone and Lena in exchange for his service as a ferryman to bring potential victims to the island without suspicion. This likely occurred after he reached middle age, as cat creatures appear at the age when they were granted the powers (Lena and Simone looked the same as they did 200 years ago, in a time period in which Jacques had yet to be born, for example). ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' He would meet the gang who, as Lena explained, was looking for a genuine haunted house. He replied, "If they want haunted, they come to the right place!" He dropped them all off at Moonscar Island and left to await the night of the Harvest Moon. When the night came, he docked at the island and was met by Shaggy and Scooby, who felt relieved to see him until Jacques assumed his werecat form and chased them. At one point he caught them and mockingly growled, "Whatsa matter - Cat got your tongue?" Zombies jumped onto Jacques, allowing the boys to escape. After stumbling upon the ritual chamber, Jacques reappears and is seconds from draining Shaggy; Scooby saves him by squirting pepper juice in Jacques' eye. The three cat creatures had the gang cornered, when they suddenly disintegrated after the life-draining ritual failed to be completed in time, ending the cycle. ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Insert details here. Appearances * DTV1. * DTV30. (flashback, no lines) In other languages }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters with super strength Category:Culprits Category:Deceased characters Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island monsters Category:Werecreatures